FFXI: Chronicles of Pandemonium
by Nei of Myth
Summary: Join Neena and Eurik in their adventures around Bostok and across Vana'diel. During their usual freelance jobs they soon come to realise that something odd is going on...
1. Chronicle 1: Neena and Eurik

FFXI: Chronicles of Pandemonium

Chronicle 1

Neena and Eurik

_Disclaimer: I do not make any claims to Final Fantasy XI. It is property of SquareEnix._ _Some of the characters used are based off characters created by my friends and myself while playing the game online._

Have you ever looked into the starry sky one night and ever pondered your existence? Get lost in the wonderful mystery that we call life. Why have we been put here? What are we to do? Some want answers... others rather leave it a mystery, but in the end, don't we all have a goal? That one thing that you really want out of life; that something that you constantly feel compelled to do. Even when you don't have a clue what it is, you still feel like you're being pulled into something that feels right to you. How often do we achieve the satisfaction of completing one of these many difficult goals that the stars have laid before us? Perhaps... too few...

A dry breeze blew across the rocky terrain of Gustaburg. A lone Mithra gazed over the area briefly, scanning the rock outcropping carefully. In the distance she managed to spot a small party of Quadav's making camp behind several large boulders near the road in attempts to hide for easy ambush for those carelessly wandering by. The cat-girl known only as Neena, made a mischievous grin as she brushed aside some of her strawberry-blonde hair that had been blown into her face.

"Here we are... surely there must be a young warrior among that group... " she thought to herself as she examined the small camp for her target.

The small group of beastmen continued to set up their camp site, oblivious to the Mithra examining them from a distance. The party consisted of three Quadavs, a reptilian race of beastmen that roamed the area around the city of Bostok. The large creatures usually stood about seven feet tall and had rough, leathery skin, often a dull brown. All Quadav's wore a huge back plate made of dark steel ore that served as body armor and donned a helmet that was usually studded with a gem to show off that particular Quadav's job within their ranks.

Neena watched carefully as they unpacked various necessities to start the camp as they made idle chit chat with one another, more than likely about the positioning of their post and the job they were sent to complete. The Mithran girl caught notice of a lavender jewel in the helmet of one of the Quadavs indicating that it was an Amethyst class Quadav, a white mage amongst their ranks and easily the weakest link in their party. She made a mental note of the find as she continued on to the next Quadav. The beat-up old staff and shining brownish-orange jewel embedded in its helmet made it clear that it was an Amber class Quadav or otherwise known as a black mage. Neena furrowed her brow a bit when she caught notice of the lack of a jewel in the helmet of the final Quadav. It wielded a simple bronze sword with the item that she seeked, a shell shield, clutched in its left hand.

She quickly moved to a spot with a better a view and fewer rocks blocking her path. Once the girl was satisfied with her position among a few rocks looking down on the Quadav's camp, she grabbed her bow and pulled an arrow from the bundle she had packed away in her pack and set her sights on an Amethyst Quadav in the party that she had judged to probably be the weakest. After a few moments of concentration and careful aim she let the arrow fly from the bow.

The Quadav's brief respite was quickly ruined in an instant as Neena's arrow flew through the air and landed its mark deep in the throat of the Amethyst Quadav. The unsuspecting victim reached for its neck in shock before collapsing to it's knees and falling completely on its face, unable to let out a death cry. The remaining two Quadavs turned their attention to their fallen comrade the quickly dispersed from the in search of their attacker.

The Mithran thief watched the panicking duo below from her perch above, carefully watching the Amber Quadav in particular. When the two had strayed far enough from each other, she withdrew another arrow from her pack. After slipping the arrow onto the bow string she moved down from her perch a little to ensure that her shot wouldn't fall short of her target. Neena pulled back the arrow and started taking her aim to the back of the Amber Quadav. "Who's the prey now?" she muttered under her breath as she sent the missile sailing toward her target.

The Amber Quadav turned around only to see Neena crouched amongst several before her arrow found its mark in its chest. The young sword-wielding Quadav merely watched as his buddy collapsed in a heap. He stopped and scanned the rocks that his now fallen friend had been facing and caught sight of Neena sneaking away amongst the rocky boulders resting on the terrain above.

The cat-girl's eyes widened when she heard the young warrior Quadav below let out an angry war cry. She whirled around to see the furious beastman lumbering its way up the hill toward her, hatred burning its eyes. Letting out a startled yelp, Neena quickly raced up the hill to some flatter ground that she could keep her balance on. Upon reaching the top she quickly scrambled around on her hands and knees before completely standing a safe distance away from the edge to regain her composure.

The Quadav soon followed in reaching top of the hill where he found Neena waiting for him. The beastman glared at her hatefully for a brief moment before charging at her and swinging his sword in a frenzied rage at the cat-girl. Neena merely moved from side to side, avoiding the hate induced swings with little difficultly. The Quadav stopped briefly after realizing that his strikes were not making their mark. His arms shook with rage and with a strong heave he raised the sword above his head and swung down upon his opponent in attempts to cleave her in two.

The Mithran girl raised her hand and caught the blade, the lightly armored brass gloves protecting her hand from being cut. She balled up her free hand and slammed it as hard as she could into the gut of the Quadav. The beastman released his sword and stumbled back a few steps, it's breath completely knocked out of its body from the forceful blow. Neena examined the dull bronze sword before tossing it aside and advancing toward her enemy. The Quadav quickly jumped to it's feet and dashed at the cat-girl. He pulled his head back and gave her a full force head-butt.

Dirt and dust flew up into the air as Neena tumbled across the hard terrain and coming to rest on her face. She raised a hand to her forehead to find blood flowing from a wound inflicted by the creature's helmet when it made that sneak attack. After watching her for a few moments, enjoying her pain the Quadav reached down and grabbed the girl's head, before he had known it, Neena had gotten back to her feet slammed her fist into his chin instantly releasing his grip on her. She followed up the attack with another hard hook to the face then polished off the attack by taking a few steps back and completing a somersault kick. The Quadav now having been overwhelmed by the sudden assault fell backwards in defeat.

"JERK!! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN FEIGN DEFEAT!!" she screamed as gave an enraged stomp on the Quadav's throat to ensure it's death. Neena reached her hand up again to feel at the wound, wincing slightly as she did "Ouch... I hope this doesn't scar... Oh!" She glanced around the fallen Quadav and spotted the much needed Shell Shield that he carried. A strong tug pulled the shield from the bodies' iron death grip. "Pfft... all this for a lousy shield..." Neena scoffed as she eyed the item. "Oh well... I guess I could understand why Orin wants it."

While she packed up her stuff and started her trip back to Bostok, the girl reflected back on Orin's request for her to bring him back a Shell Shield. The poor man was just a merchant traveling between Bostok and Selbina to trade goods, when a group of Quadav's attacked his caravan. All of his business partners and goods that were on the trip were destroyed. A scout happened to pass by and found him still alive amongst the wreckage of the caravan. By coincidence the leader of the group carried a shell shield and while he knew that many Quadavs were generally equipped with them, bringing one back was a good enough token of his revenge.

Before she was aware of it, Neena had reached the gates of Bostok. The market area of the city bustled with busy people as usual. Many sat in the square trying to sell their goods right in front of the auction house which was often populated by many adventurers who dared to wander Vana'diel. The market's square looked down upon the Bostok's well-known Goldsmith's guild where Neena would occasionally go to make some jewelry to sell when freelance jobs weren't available.

A sudden tap on her shoulder snapped her right out of her dream world and she let out a startled cry. Turning about face she saw Eurik, one of her closest Hume friends since she had wandered into Bostok months ago. He was a freelance adventurer similar to her, but he liked to do a whole lot of different things and thus decided to be a Red Mage. Occasionally, Neena would show him some of the Mithran martial arts she knew, but Eurik always seemed more comfortable using a sword. His presence had never failed to cheer her up when she felt bad. Because of this, she was often found in his company.

The man raised his hand and tapped his forehead as he asked "What happened here?"

Neena rolled her eyes up as if to try and look at her forehead and laughed foolishly "Oh that! Ah... Quadav head-butt me." Her eyes turned into dizzy swirls as she stumbled about "And it hurts..."

Eurik placed his forefingers over the wound and proceeded to heal it as he said "If you're dizzy then how in the world did you manage to make it all the way back here?"

The cat-girl rubbed her forehead after the healing was completed and shrugged lightly "Uh... I dunno, guess my mind was on other things. Ah... You know... mind over... matter..." she shifted her eyes away for a moment.

The red mage eyed her reaction briefly and laughed out loud causing her to look up at him in confusion. "Huh? What's so funny?"

Eurik covered his mouth as he tried to suppress his chuckles "What could you possibly be thinking of in the middle of a dry, rocky wasteland to make you ignore an open head wound. Wasn't anything about me, was it?"

Neena blushed and blinked in confusion "W-w-what?! Why would I think such a thing?!"

He ruffled around the strawberry blond hair of the girl playfully "Ah... I'm just kidding silly. Have I ever told you how soft and lovely your hair is?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment, her face still bright red from his comments and teasing. She waved a hand at him trying to shake off the odd feelings she had "Ahh! Knock it off!!" the cat-girl looked back at him with a little grin "I got the shell shield Orin wanted." Eurik nodded lightly "That's good, well go turn it in to him and collect your reward. Maybe I'll treat you to a meal for a job well done." Neena gazed at him for a moment before happily answering "All right!" He gave her a thumbs up before turning around to leave "All right, I'll meet you here later, ok? Go and finish off your job." He gave her a wave of goodbye and went on his way.

Neena clapped her hands on her face as she thought of a dinner with Eurik "Kyaa... wonder where we're going..." she blinked and shook away any stray thoughts from her mind "I've got to get this shield to Orin!" She quickly moved down to the lower level of the market where the Goldsmith's guild stood. Much like the upper market area, the lower level was also busy and crowded. Several bridges crossed over water ways that kept the city from running dry.

She found her client standing near the water ways as he usually did. Quietly she approached him and stood next to him "You like standing over here, don't you?" Orin merely shrugged "Nothing better to do... not until I'm healed. Did you find one of their shields?" Neena presented the prized item to him "I doubt that the Quadav's I killed to obtain this shield were the ones that attacked your caravan, but if any old shell shield is what you want then here it is." The man examined the item and nodded to Neena appreciatively "Thank you, once I am healed I will become an adventurer. I will destroy all Quadavs I come across. You have deserved this reward." He handed her a small satchel containing 300 gil.

The Mithran girl took the satchel, but remained where she stood. After noticing that she was still beside him Orin asked irritably "What? What is it?" Neena shook her head a bit "B-but why do you want to try and kill off all the Quadav?"

"Isn't that obvious girl? They are scum! How would you like it if some of your best friends were attacked and killed right before _your_ own eyes?! Wouldn't you want to destroy them after they destroyed your life by damaging and stealing thousands upon thousands of gil worth in wares? My business is sure to crumble right before me!!"

Neena spread her arms as she tried pleading to him "But that makes no sense! You can't kill all Quadav! There's just too many of them! It's suicide! You could start rebuilding your business off the gil you gave me instead of paying me for that stupid shield! Would this be what your business partners want?"

The man swung a hand at her causing her to quickly jump away as started yelling at her "SHUT UP!! I don't need some dumb ass, peace loving Windurstian girl telling me what to do!! I'll show you that I can destroy the Quadav!! Now get outta my sight!! I have no more use for you!!"

Neena quietly backed away from Orin and returned to the upper market area and waited for Eurik to return. She stared at the small sack of coins she had received sadly. She turned her head when the young red mage had placed a hand on her shoulder "I assume that is your reward? What's wrong, shouldn't you be glad?" The Mithran girl shook her head "No... all that idiot can think about is revenge... The shell shield wasn't enough to satiate his hatred of the Quadav. He wants to become an adventurer and destroy the Quadav. He's going to end up throwing his life away."

Eurik furrowed his brow "Tch... fool..." he grabbed the girl and took her into and embrace "Neena, don't worry about him. If he wants to waste his life thinking he's going to eliminate the Quadav then he's too damned narrow minded to worry about. You're not going to be able to help everyone... Besides... I'd much rather see him hurt than you..."

End Chronicle 1

_Footnotes_

_Words with stars by them can be found here. These are words that I didn't explain in the story so they'll be found here for those who are not familiar with Final Fantasy XI._

_Vana'diel- The name of the entire world which this story takes place. It is home to five different races and has everything from tropical beaches to heavy jungles._

_Mithra- A predominantly female race of cat-like humanoids. Their most distinguishable features are large pointy ears and slender tails. Most Mithra hail from the city of Windurst._

_Bostok- A young city that is built on the mountains around Gustaburg. Due to the adaptable Humes and strong Galka that live there Bostok has grown rapidly due to it's mining and technology._

_Hume- The racial name give to Humans in the world of Vana'diel. While found all over the world they usually hail from Bostok._

_Gil- The currency used through out Vana'diel_

Notes from author: I thank those who read this as well as my brother and b/f for their help and getting this to look decent. I also think my buddies on FFXI for thinking this is a good idea. Hope you enjoyed reading so please R&R ;.


	2. Chronicle 2: Rescue Part 1

FFXI: Chronicles of Pandemonium

Chronicle 2

-Rescue: Part 1-

By: Nei

Eurik managed his way through the bustle of the Upper Bostok Market's District. Even in the early hours of the morning when adventurers were setting up their bazaars to sell their goods it was still busy. It almost seemed as if the markets never slept for the exception of the shops. Even some of the bazaars stayed open all night for the late night adventurer. Alas, through all the people in the Upper Markets he was unable to find Neena. As the young Red Mage descended the steps to the Lower Markets he wondered how the Mithran girl was feeling after yelled at by Orin last night.

The Lower Markets, while not as busy as its brother above, was busy as well, mostly populated by those who were either on their way to the Goldsmithing Guild or those seeking jewelry that was just made by a professional. Eurik had taken a guess that he might be able to find the girl he was looking for inside, practicing in her craft. While she tried to improve her skill, she barely had the money to fund for the expensive materials required for synthesis.

As he approached the heavy metal doors to the guild, the sounds metal banging on metal and explosions of a successful synthesis could be heard from inside. Pushing aside the doors and taking a quick glance around quickly gave Eurik the notion that Neena was not present. Reinberta, the master of the guild approached him and shouted over the noise in the background "Are you looking to join the Goldsmithing guild?!" He shook his head and covered his ears as another loud bang came from another room "No way!! It's too loud in here. I'm looking for Neena."

"Oh?! Neena? She doesn't hang around here for long." Reinberta pointed to the top of her head "Too much noise, it hurts her ears to hang around here anymore than she has to. She usually goes somewhere a little more quiet to actually synthesize items. You can probably find her near the water ways around here."

Eurik gave a small nod of appreciation and gladly left the noisy atmosphere of the Goldsmithing Guild. He could certainly understand why the Mithra would want to work in a quieter area, but it made him wonder why she decided to work with such a craft if the noise bothered her so much. As a matter of fact, why did she ever leave her home in Windurst to live in a place that was completely opposite of her own country. He barely could stand living there himself. While Bostok had plenty of technology that couldn't be found anywhere else and it was an industrial powerhouse it was also plagued with pollution.

He shrugged his question aside as he descended the steps to the bridge that crossed over the waterway to the entrance of the Mines District. It was on this bridge that he had finally found the Mithran girl in the middle of synthesizing an item of some sort. He gave her a small tap on the shoulder causing her to take her head off what she was doing to look at him. She gave him a small smile when she had realized him "Oh! Hey Eurik!"

The man pointed forward indicating that she should pay attention to what she was doing, unfortunately it was too late to restore her concentration on the synthesis and the project had lost its stability. Her eyes widened when she had realized what was happening and the fire crystal she was using shattered in an ear piercing CRACK. Several chunks of copper ore and a hot, silvery colored liquid lay on the ground amongst the scattered shards of what was once a fire crystal.

Neena blinked in shock, even speechless for a moment until she stared at the silvery liquid long and hard enough to cause the reality of what just happened sink in "OH NO!!! I JUST LOST MY ONLY CHUNK OF ZINC!!!" Eurik staggered a few steps as she unexpectedly screamed at the loss of her most needed ore. The girl turned to him with the copper ores cradled in her arms and tears streaming down her cheeks as she sulked "Eurik... I just lost my zinc ore..."

The girl raised an eyebrow as he started talking, but was unable to hear anything he was trying to say. She reached up and plucked the pieces of cotton she stuffed in her ears to use as make-shift ear plugs and asked quizzically "Say what? I couldn't hear you." Eurik chuckled lightly "So that's how you stand the noise in the Goldsmithing Guild. Ah... sorry for messing up your synthesis there." Neena shook her head as she put her remaining copper ores away in her pack "Nah... it's ok. I'm sure I can find another piece of zinc hiding in one of the mines or if I have to I'm sure to find one in a bazaar or at the Auction House."

Eurik shrugged carelessly "Yea, but why spend money when you can possibly mine one up from the ground. It's a whole lot cheaper that way." The girl nodded "Of course..." she blinked and placed her arms akimbo "You must have been looking for me to come all the way through the markets to find me. Did you need something?" The Hume made a big grin as scratched the back of his head "Ah well... yea I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better after Orin's outburst yesterday." He straightened his composure and donned a more serious expression "What he did was completely uncalled for." Neena merely waved a hand, dismissing the subject entirely "I'm not worried about him. If he's going to be so narrow-minded and take no heed to my warning then fine. He'll find out soon enough. Maybe he'll recognize what I'm talking about when he faces a Quadav face to face and run off scared. If he's lucky, they won't catch him."

Eurik chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair playfully "I'm sure he'll be sorry for not listening to you." He raised a finger telling her to hold on a moment "Anyhow, that's not all I wanted to see you for. I found a client that is in need of help. His job was going to take me off to the Palborough Mines and as you well know, Quadav's have taken that place over before you were even living here in Bostok. I was wondering if you were interested in helping me in the job. I'll split the reward with you of course." The Mithran girl made a thoughtful hum "Well... You know my services don't come cheap... I'll do it for 3000 gil." She answered slyly. Eurik recoiled in shock of the answer "W-what?! Aww... c'mon! You gotta be kidding me!" Neena let out a little giggle as she replied "Of course... I'm just kidding, sure I'll help. I need to go to a mine to find some zinc ore anyway, right?" The man let out a sigh of relief and gave her a small grin "Yea, of course. Our client is named Black Rock. He's waiting for us at the Bat's Lair Inn, so let's not keep him waiting."

After helping Neena gather stuff together they left together to the Mine District of Bostok. Unlike its neighbor next door, it didn't bustle with people, but there were certainly enough to make it look busy, perhaps due to the auction house that was near by. The sound of pick axes could be heard echoing in the distance from the Zeruhn Mines within the district. The trip through the Mines District was brief and they soon found themselves inside the Bat's Lair Inn.

Eurik lead Neena to a table that had a huge Galka waiting patiently, when they approached, the grey-skinned humanoid gave them both a friendly smile and greeted them "Ah... so is this your partner you spoke of, Eurik?" Hume simply responded with a nod and the Galka began giving the two freelance adventurers the situation "I'm sure you are both aware of the problem in the Palborough Mines with the Quadav. As one of the lead miners in there I understand the importance of getting it back in our control. The ore we can dig up in there is of better quality than the ore we dig up here at the Zeruhn Mine. Some of the other miners have doubled up as adventurers themselves when the Quadav took it over. I sent one of them to make an investigation about a day ago, but we have not yet heard from... I fear that the Quadav may have caught him..."

Eurik scratched his chin thoughtfully "So I assume that you want us to rescue him? What's his name?"

"His name is Gaerwyn." Black Rock answered.

"And what if he was killed?"

"Then bring back something that was his. He wears a unique medallion so if you find his body then look far that and bring it back to me."

Eurik gave the hulking Galka a reassuring smile "Don't worry, we'll find him. I don't think me or Neena will have any trouble taking on the Quadav's there together." Black Rock rose from the table and gave the Hume and Mithra a friendly handshake and the two adventurers exited the inn to start on their journey to the Palborough Mines.

Meanwhile... in the Palborough Mines Gaerwyn was still alive and well, but much to Black Rock's suspicions the Hume warrior was caught by the Quadav and was quickly overwhelmed. When he had come to his hand and feet were bound tightly in a tough rope. Gazing his surroundings he was able to judge that he must have still been in the Palborough Mines. The walls were rocky and some areas shined with precious minerals and metals. Wooden support beams could be seen among the walls and ceiling to prevent cave in. He squinted his eyes a bit as he saw a source of light moving in the only opening of the room, heavy footsteps echoed throughout the rocky confines of the mine and soon a Quadav had entered the room in which he sat.

"Urgh... let me go you bastard!!" he grunted as he strained against the binds. The Quadav that had entered the room approached him when it heard his demand to be released and it towered over him menacingly and asked in a gruff voice "What is that Hume coward?" The man answered again through clenched teeth "I said... let me go you scaly bastard!" The Quadav infuriated by the verbal jab gave him a hard kick in the side bowling Gaerwyn over onto his side. It then rolled him over on his back and forcefully stomped down the chest plate of the warrior "Those are awfully bold words for one who is tied up. Better thank your Goddess that my superior wants to question you otherwise I'd kill you now..."

Gaerwyn sputtered and coughed after the Quadav took it's foot off his chest and returned to it's post in the hall. After giving himself a few moments to recover his breath and sat himself upright again and tried moving his hands to loosen the rope a little. He turned his head a bit to examine the wall behind him as he muttered under his breath "I need to find a way out of here..."

After a few hours of traveling through Northern Gustaburg Neena and Eurik found themselves at the mouth of the Palborough Mines. Rusting carts and pick axes laid strewn about, long since abandoned. Ramshackle wooden structures housing barrels of gunpowder were starting to fall apart from the lack of maintenance and the only sound from within the mine was just a hollow wind. Neena's ear's flattened against her head as she approached the entrance "Wow... this place is creepy..." she muttered uncomfortably. Eurik stepped up beside her, drawing his sword from it's sheath as stared into the darkness of the mine "What? Surely you're not afraid?" The Mithran girl glanced at him and shook her head and answered with a confident "No way! We need to Gaerwyn and another chunk of zinc!" The Hume gave her a grin and stepped into the mine with her following shortly behind.

Railway for carts continued down the opening tunnel of the mine, an eery silence hung in the air. A dull light was cast from the glass lanterns hanging from the support beams of the mine. The tunnel soon widened a bit and opened up to a round room. A de-railed cart sat near the center of the room full of what appeared to be useless chunks of gravel. Several pick axes laid on the ground or leaned against the wall, a thick layer of dust suggested that they had not been disturbed in some time. Two more unexplored tunnels opened passage to other areas on the left and right side of the room.

Neena walked into the mine, gazing around at the sight in awe. She stopped at the cart in the certain of the room and started digging around in it, her tail twitching back and forth as she examined several chunks of gravel. Eurik on the other hand was a little less impressed by the sights. He has entered a mine on several occasions, but never had he been to the Palborough Mine. The fact that there were no workers, no noise made it feel very eery to him. As he looked at the wall he heard the Mithra behind him "Damn... I don't see any zinc ore in here..." He picked up a pick axe and looked it over for a moment then examined the wall once more catching a small glint of silver. The Red Mage hefted the pick axe and gave the wall a hard strike with it. Upon impact the pick gave way and the brittle metal shattered barely even putting a scratch into the wall. He shook his head as he tossed aside the ruined pick axe "Well I certainly wouldn't count any of the tools in here. Sitting down here for so long has caused either the pick or the handle weaken. I'm sure just about any of these will break on contact."

The girl made a disappointed look "Well..." Eurik snapped his fingers "Ah! I know, don't worry about that zinc ore Neena. Let's just concentrate on finding Gaerwyn. Trust me, I know how to get you a chunk of that ore. Ok?" The Mithran thief was about to respond when she heard footsteps echoing in one of the halls, no doubt a Quadav that probably heard the pick axe break and was coming to investigate. The Red Mage pointed at the tunnel that the footsteps were coming and ordered in a hushed voice "Hide near the opening of the tunnel. I'll distract him and when he comes after me sneak up on him and hit him as hard as you can."

Neena quietly hid amongst a few shadows in a corner near the tunnel and Eurik took his position in the middle of the room. When he caught sight of the approaching figure it was sure enough a single Quadav that had come to investigate. When the beastman caught sight of the red mage it ripped its bronze sword from it's sheath and dashed toward him. Eurik dodged to the side when the Quadav raised it's blade and took a hard chop at him. The turtle-like creature took a few steps before recovering it's balance.

After watching briefly the fight between her partner and the Quadav, Neena bolted from the shadows quickly clearing the distance between her and the beast. She sprung off the ground and extended one foot forward. Before it could react Neena's jump kick had forcefully landed its mark right into the back of beastman and with such power that her attack had cracked the backplate it was wearing. It stumbled forward towards Eurik who wasted no time in ceasing the chance. He thrust his sword forward, the keen edged blade finding a weak point in the hapless Quadav's armor and plunged it deep into the chest of creature. Its grip on its own sword weakened, eventually letting it slip from its hands and land with a loud clatter against the rocky floor.

Withdrawing his blade, Eurik eyed the fallen Quadav suspiciously with the little light he had. "That was too easy... it's like his armor just gave away the moment we touched it..." he muttered while prodding the Quadav with the tip of his sword. Neena kneeled down next to the corpse and examined its backplate "I think I know why... this backplate isn't made of their usual darksteel... this thing is made of iron... doesn't appear very well maintained either..." The Red Mage shrugged carelessly "Oh well... I bet this guy was probably some trainee or something. I doubt all the Quadavs in here are going to be this easy... Speaking of which... we'd better get a move on. They're bound to notice one of their own missing..."

_Note from Author: Well... I thank those who are actually read and I thank my single reviewer. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yes, this is only a part 1. I do not wish to make a chronicle too long and end up boring you to death. As you noticed I might be a little slow to update as well... please don't lose hope on me ;. I'm just a little slow writing. I'm going to try and at least add a chronicle every_ _month. Shorter if I can. I'm not an expert writer I know. I'm simply doing this for the fun of it so I hope that you readers at least enjoy it despite it's mistakes or short-comings. Thank you :)._


	3. Chronicle 2: Rescue Part 2

FFXI: Chronicles of Pandemonium

Chronicle 2

-Rescue Part 2-

By: Nei

Having defeated their first encounter with the enemy, Eurik and Neena decided that it would be best if they moved quickly. The Hume Red Mage's suggestion that the Quadav they had just toppled was nothing more than a lowly scout and more would soon come seeking for their missing partner. While it did seem like a good idea to go right down the hall in which the enemy had came, the other path happened to be nothing more than a dead end and they were left with no other choice other than to push forward and hope that there were few guards.

As before, the halls of the mine were rocky and drab with only minimal light provided by the lanterns hanging from the support beams. Having been abandoned for months, it was surprising that the mine itself wasn't weakening, perhaps the beams were the _only_ things that Quadav bothered to maintain. A brighter light ahead caught the attention of Eurik while Neena was more interested in the noise she had heard ahead. The two slowed when they came to the opening and the young man took a quick peek around the corner.

It was a fairly large, open room that had a curving path leading higher up into the mine. Three Quadav's seemed to be guarding the incline, however the two beasts guarding the lower area of the path were too busy chatting to pay attention to their duty. Eurik furrowed his brow a bit as he watched the two just sit and make idle chit chat. He turned his attention to Neena and said in a hushed tone "There's a path that leads further into the mine. There's three Quadav's guarding it, but... I think they're just amateurs, the two guarding the lower area seem to be more interested in chatting to each other."

The Mithra snuck around Eurik and took a peek of the room herself. After getting in her glance she simply replied "Idiots... for some reason I expected a little more resistance in this mine... I mean with guards like that Bostok should be able to come out her and over run the place."

The Hume shook his head a bit "I very seriously doubt that these guys are the worst that they have to offer us... I'm willing to be that there's more valuable ore up that path and if there is... you can bet there's going to be more experienced fighters."

Neena peeked around the corner once more than took a look down the hall they were currently following and shrugged "So what are we going to do? Just continue down this hall or take over this path?"

Eurik pulled his sword from it's sheath "I think we better bust through there... I doubt that the superiors would leave a hostage in the hand of these guys. Let's take a look up there first before continuing down this hall."

The girl gave him a small nod of her head and looked back at the room "Ok then... I'll grab their attention..." she dashed around the corner into the room, charging her way right at one of the idle beastmen. Similar to her attack on the first Quadav in the mine, she jumped up from the ground and landed a hard jump kick into a young warrior Quadav. Although taken off guard, it's partner, an Amethyst class, swung it's battle hammer at her only to catch nothing but air as the girl nimbly ducked the swing.

Eurik rushed in after Neena and quickly jumped to her side to parry an unseen strike from the sword wielding Quadav she had initially knocked down. He grinded his teeth as he held swords with the young warrior beastman. After tiring of the stalemate that was persisting longer than it needed the Red Mage forced the blade away from himself and quickly smashed his shield into the face of the inexperienced beatsman completely catching him off guard and easily sending him sprawling.

The commotion going on below was quick to catch the attention of the Amber Quadav guarding above. It moved over to the side of the path to see it's buddies desperately trying to fight off the two raiders. It clenched it's staff and began to focus it's energies on the ground near Neena. A dim aura of lights began to glow around its body as its energy started building up with its concentration. Several chunks of rock suddenly shot out from one of the walls and flew at it the cat-girl with amazing speed. She stumbled back a bit as one of the rocks made contact against the protective shoulder pad. Quickly regaining her composure she caught sight of the last two stones flying her direction and jumped out of the way.

Eurik blocked another attack from the young warrior with his shield, this time, the Quadav's mistake proved to be lethal. After blocking the slash the Hume quickly retaliated with a slash of his own, the quick counter-attack landed it's mark in the beastmen's neck, barely stopping when the sword made contact with it's spine. Only a gurgle emerged from the beast as it stood in shock until the Hume withdrew his blade allowing it crumple to the rocky floor.

The Amethyst Quadav fighting Neena swung it's hammer at her wildly, each attempt being dodged by the Mithran thief with ease. After ducking yet another attempt to smash her in the head with the hammer did she dart forward and slammed herself into the body of the beast hard enough to stun it. Taking good advantage of the opportunity, she laid punch after punch into the exposed body and face of the Quadav. It made desperate attempt to fend her off by trying to give her a feeble punch to the side of her face. The force knocked her sight off him, but the weak attack was easily shrugged off and just as quickly as before she retaliated to the attack with one of her own that was much more brutal. She swung her hand upward and caught the beast in the throat with her fingers. The beast dropped it weapon as it reached both hands up to it's throat gagging and sputtering as it stumbled around in agony.

Eurik looked up the path to see the Amber Quadav concentrating it's energy once again for another spell. He quickly looked around and grabbed a chunk of rock that was more than abundant and gave it a hard throw at the turtle-like monster. The rock knocked it right in the head quickly interrupting its train of thought. The Red Mage quickly dashed his way up the incline to meet the beastmen in a proper fight. The moment he had gotten on its level it tried backing away from the Hume and once close enough made a weak attempt to strike him with it's staff. Eurik simply raised his shield and rushed forward pushing against the creature trying to force him closer to the edge of the path had been cut out. Realizing his plan the Quadav shoved back as well which only fueled the Red Mage to push back harder, and push back he did. He gave a mighty shove causing the Quadav to lose it's balance and stumble backwards several steps. It teetered right on the edge briefly before Eurik swung his blade at him causing it to tumble right off. It hit the ground with a heavy thud and although the fall wasn't lethal it landed on its back leaving it helpless to the Mithra below. Neena stood over briefly before raising her foot and giving it a few hard stomps in the face.

After making her way up to Eurik's position above, the cat-girl looked back down where the Amethyst Quadav was still writhing in agony from the strike that she had dealt it not too long ago. The red mage raised an eyebrow as he watched it just lay on the ground hopelessly and gave her a confused look "What in the world did you do to it?" Neena shrugged carelessly and answered in an unsure tone "I guess I hit it so hard that I crushed its throat and it can't breathe now... either way I don't think it's going to be doing much for now if ever again."

The pair left the scene of the last fight into the next hall way which seemed to end in one huge room full of Quadavs. Rushing in to fight them was definitely not a very good option, however, due to several rocky outcrops that had not been completely mined down would make sneaking around possible. Eurik gazed around the large room before deciding to make a move his keen eye catching a glimpse of several make-shift banners on crudely made poles that more than likely meant it was a path to an important location. Hopefully for Eurik and his partner, Neena, would be the prison or where ever the vile beastmen were holding Gaerwyn.

After pointing out the flags to Mithra crouched beside him she gave him a small nod and they started their move through the huge layer. Not to the Red Mage's surprise, Neena moved quickly and quietly, ducking behind anything large enough conceal her from their currently oblivious enemy. Upon reaching an outcropping near the banners, the cat-girl turned about toward Eurik and flagged him over when it was safest for him to move.

The two quickly dashed into the hall the moment Eurik had reached Neena's position and from this point, moved as quietly as they possibly could through the winding hall. As usual, they came to a separation in their path, but instead of continuing, the two pressed themselves against the wall and listened quietly to the voice of Quadav apparently chatting over something.

"Master... we still have the Hume hostage. He refuses to tell us anything... I'm sure someone like you can... persuade him into coughing up a bit of information..."

"Nothing, hmm? Well... I assure you that I will convince him to talk. Even so... as long as we hold continue to hold Palborough Mines, Bostok will not be able to produce their fine mythril weapons as efficiently. Anyhow... let's go see this... prisoner..."

After their brief discussion, the two Quadavs emerged from the room and made their way down the hall without seeing the two adventures right behind them. However... one of the Quadavs appeared to be quite bigger than his partner and a huge great sword was strapped to it's back. Neena glanced at Eurik, unsure if she should attack. He gave her a small nod and pointed out to the smaller beast man so they would haven't worry about a second man jumping in.

The Mithra quietly followed in behind the two before leaping off the ground and pouncing on top of the smaller Quadav with both feet striking it in the back of the head and the force continuing to drive it forward until eventually smashing it face first into the floor. The huge leader Quadav drew its great sword from it sheath strapped to its back and took a heavy swing at Neena who was unable to react in time. Thankfully, her armor kept her from being sliced right in two, but the force more than enough to send the girl sailing across the tiny hallway and crashing into one of the rocky walls.

Eurik grinded his teeth at the sight of Neena getting quite literally, whacked aside, and charged into the fight with his sword raised. His sword stopping much to his surprise when the Quadav raised its bare, scaly arm and fended off the hit. The Red Mage ducked under the great sword as the beastman attempted a counter-strike to knock him aside much like his partner. He quickly pulled his sword back and made a fast jab at the body of the Quadav, the tip of blade managing to penetrate the oversized scale armor the beastman wore, but yet again the blade seemed to get stopped on the turtle-like villains natural rough skin. Frustrated with Eurik's feeble attempts at its life, it bowled him over with a single hard and very much unexpected punch.

Having recovered from her unpleasant trip into the wall, Neena was ready to give the Quadav her own try. She quickly stepped and immediately began to assail the beastman with a flurry of punches and kicks. It skillfully blocked the enraged attacks at first, but the Mithra's agility soon overwhelmed it, however, her punches did little to hurt it. The cat-girl spun around a threw a quick kick toward it's body only to be caught by the foot. The beast grinned and gave a quick tug on her leg throwing her onto her back and much like the monster it was it gave a mighty swing and flung the girl yet again into a wall.

Learning from before, Eurik had decide that another approach must be taken before going on a full scale assault. He muttered a quick enchantment and focused his energy toward the Quadav. Before it was able to dash toward the Red Mage to interrupt the spell a bright white light surround the beast and just as quickly vanished. It took a quick glance at itself to ensure that anything had actually happened and sure enough... its scales became brittle and weak, even its armor appeared older rusted. Enraged by the crafty trick it charged at Eurik with its heavy great sword raised for a mighty strike. Eurik barely managed to dodge the potentially lethal cleave only to be unexpectedly struck by a huge chunk of ore that the Quadav had apparently been carrying with. It stood over the sprawled Hume, sword poised to deal a final death blow when Neena had suddenly jumped at it's side and dealt it a heavy punch right across the side of it's head knocking it plenty of balance.

He gave her a small grin as she held him back up to his feet, but this moment was quickly cut off as the beastman charged right at the cat-girl and dealt her a heavy shoulder tackle sending her knocking her completely off her feet. Eurik raised his shield in defense as the villain struck out at him as well with the great sword. The forceful attack ripping the shield right out is hand and sent him stumbling backward. Regaining his balance, the Red Mage gave an enraged cry and slammed his sword into the gut of Quadav. It gave out a great roar of pain and smashed it's arm into the side of Eurik's head, breaking the strap on his helmet, knocking it clear off his head and causing him to release his blade, leaving it deep in the body of the beast.

Seizing a good opportunity herself, Neena rushed forward gave the Quadav several quick punches into it's body, easily shattering the weakened armor that once defended it. As a quick finisher she kicked the handle of the blade once again jamming the blade further into it's body. It stumbled weakly only to reach out and grab the Mithra around the throat. It pulled her up from the ground and tightened its grip around her neck and in a quick attempt to get the monster to release her she grabbed the back up dagger she carried at her side and jammed the blade into the side of it's neck which quickly gave her the desired result.

Eurik pulled himself up as the beastman released Neena. After stumbling around for a moment the huge Quadav finally ran its back into the wall and came to a rest. The Hume quickly scrambled to his feet and joined his partner's side as she held her throat coughing, sputtering, and thankful to have air once again. He gave her a light pat on the back as he asked in concern "Are you going to be ok?" The girl merely responded with a nod.

Neena's eyes widened when a shadow suddenly loomed over the two. They turned together to see the huge Quadav menacingly staring down on them, great sword loosely hanging at its side. The monster raised the heavy blade, ready to strike down on to the helpless and unprepared duo. Just as it was about to give a final heavy strike at the two a sudden glint of light from a shining blade struck the Quadav in the side of the neck. The great sword slipped from it's hand burying itself in the ground and the beast fell over on it's side. A male Hume with long blonde hair and clad in steel armor stood behind him huffing breathlessly. Giving the two a quick glance, the stranger paced over to the fallen Quadav brought his sword down several times onto the beastmans neck, eventually making a sickening _CRACK_ as the blade finally struck through the neck bones and beheading the monster.

The man glanced at the bloodied blade he had used and threw it at the body of the fallen and now beheaded Quadav. He approached the two adventurers and collapsed to his knees having exhausted what little strength he had in decapitating the beastman. Eurik glanced the man over and noticed the medallion that their client, Black Rock, had spoke of and the Red Mage had piped up "You must be Gaerwyn! Hold on... I can heal you..."

Eurik placed both of his hands in front of the warrior and uttered a few inaudible words. A brilliant light surrounded the wounded man and his worse injuries sealed up. Neena winced as she gathered herself together and stood up on her feet. Her body ached from being slung around like a doll during the battle and a few cuts and bruises, but she was fine otherwise. Eurik got up to his feet as well, pulling Gaerwyn up as he did "Well... Imagine that, we came to rescue you and you ended up saving us. How did you manage to escape anyway?"

The Hume warrior shrugged carelessly "I had heard you two fighting the Quadav from where I was being held and cut the ropes they had me tied up with on an old pick ax laying in the room. I got the sword from the Quadav whose face had been smashed into the ground."

Neena waved a hand and pointed a thumb to her chest "I did that. It would figure that the leader would whack me promptly afterwards."

Gaerwyn gave her a smile "Really? I must say that your appearance belays your strength."

Eurik took a quick glance around and made a hushed remark "Look... this isn't the time... we need to get you out of here... I'm sure we can sneak back out of the mines again... so let's get going."

After their brief chat and rest, the trio quickly exited the same way that had came and just as the red mage leader had suggested, their stealthy escape went surprisingly unnoticed by the other Quadav within the mine. Having safely made their trip back to Bostok without incident, they quickly returned to the Bat's Lair Inn where Black Rock patiently waited for their return.

The Galka's expression lit up when he saw Eurik and Neena return with his buddy, Gaerwyn, alive and well. He gave both, Eurik and Neena, a firm handshake and happily gave the two their reward in gil, but before he left the red mage raised a finger "Ah... just a second Black Rock. I have a favor to ask if you don't mind. My friend here lost a chunk of zinc ore during a synthesis when I knocked her concentration off. Being a miner you wouldn't happen to have a piece you'd be willing to give to herm would you?"

Black Rock stroked his dark greyish beard as he thought about the request "Yes... I believe I may have a piece on me right now... and since you did bring my friend back alive then I suppose that I do you owe more than just a reward. I'll happily give it to her." He pulled a small satchel from his side withdrew a rocky chunk of gravel. Silvery zinc ore glistened from between the cracks of the rock surrounding it. He placed it in Neena's hand and gave her a friendly smile "You did a wonderful job. You deserve it."

_END Chronicle 2_

_Note from Author: Ok I know I don't quite go along with maps and such but oh well... I hope I at least make things interesting for you readers. Oh, and here's a late reply to one of my reviewers regarding the title I chose for this fic. I called it Chronicles of Pandemonium because my server is Pandemonium. Now of course... the world servers have no meaning or effect to my story, it was just an inspiration you could say :). Anyhow, I appreciate your feedback for those of you have left reviews and don't get discouraged if I don't update for awhile, lol. It just means I'm being a little slow or I'm having a problem coming up with material. Now then, I bid thee farewell until next Chronicle :)._


	4. Chronicle 3: A Day at Home

FFXI: Chronicles of Pandemonium

Chronicle 3

A Day at Home

By: Nei

_Note from Author: I'm afraid I have bad news... well at least for those who love FFXI and everything about it. I have quit playing FFXI. I'm guessing mostly that MMORPGs are just not my thing. It takes entirely too long to get anything accomplished, however... I love my character Neena (or at least the personality I have given her via this fic) and I miss my friends in the linkshell I was in, but I do not intend to give up this fic. A word of caution though, since I no longer play FFXI do not expect me to be up to date on events or changes to the game. Also expect to see some stuff that maybe a tad different. I'm hoping that this will not effect your opinions and you are reading for my story and not just because its FFXI related. Nonetheless I hope that you just enjoy reading :)._

Neena sat at a table looking glumly at a pile of brass ingots she had managed to synthesize after a long days of hard work collecting the materials. She set the final ingot in its place completing a neatly stacked pyramid of the shining metal bars. The Mithra laid her head against the table, closing her eyes to give her mind a moments rest until the moogle that watched over her home piped up questioningly "Excellent work Neena... but what do you intend to do with all that brass?"

The girl stood up from the table and reached her arms up in a long stretch answering as she let her body relax again "Beats me... I'll worry about it tomorrow morning, Weimog. I'm too tired to think about it right now." She untied the simple Mithran separates she wore around the house, which wasn't much of a change from undergarments that she wore to bed in the first place.

The bed gave an audible creak as she flopped down on it and nestled herself into the sheets that were piled on top of it "I need to get a new bed... this one sounds like its about to fall ap-"A loud crack of wood echoed through-out the brick home and the mattress she slept on fell right through the middle of the simple wood frame. Neena bolted upright, half of her head covered in the beds sheets.

Weimog gave her a blank stare before bursting out in laughter at the comical scene. A chunk of wood suddenly clunked him in the head followed by the cat-girl's voice "That's not funny you useless puft of fuzz!!" She gave a defeated sigh and giggled lightly "Sorry 'bout that... I guess it is pretty funny." The moogle chuckled as he rubbed his head "See... no reason to get upset and throw stuff at me. Remind me never to laugh at you when you're tired."

Neena gathered up her sheets and wrapped herself up again answering as she flopped down in her mattress "You shoulda known better... anyhow... I guess I'm going to have to do something about this tomorrow as well... Goodnight Weimog." The moogle snuggled into his little bed next to the fireplace whispering under his breath "These Mithra are something else... but she's certainly different from my last master. I guess a Windurstian foreigner is a fresh breath."

The cat-girl laid still in her bed, having heard every word the moogle had said. Weimog was probably unaware that her ability to hear was more acute than a Humes or Galka's in which he was used to, but his words had made her feel a little bit more comfortable. Since the day she had arrived to Bastok, Eurik was still the only friend she had really made. The clients she had worked for her liked her, but they were just that, clients. She had never spoken to or seen any of them after completing her job. The girl closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep into the warm comfort of her sheets.

The next morning had welcomed Neena with a loud knock at the door of her home. She turned over in her sheets lazily mumbling "Weimog... can you see who that is?" A second knock caused her wearily sit up in the wreckage that was once her bed. She glanced over at the fire place to see that her moogle buddy was still fast asleep, then toward the window to notice that it was still dark outside.

The cat-girl stood upright and trudged toward the door, dragging her sheets half the way there before that had untangled and lost their grip on her. She swung open the door answering in a weary, slurred tone "Whaddyawant?" The man behind the door happened to Eurik who was struck with surprise in not only the way that she had answered, but the fact that she merely stood in front of him in her underwear. He couldn't help blushing as he looked away and tried explaining himself "I... uh... Sorry for waking you up so early, but I need to speak with you... It's... important."

Neena rubbed her eyes a bit and stood aside waving him in "Come on..." Her friend walked on in still trying to keep his gaze averted away from her. The trail of sheets that lead up to the collapsed bed did a pretty good job of keeping his attention away from her "Ah... Neena... what happened to your bed?" The cat-girl had moved to the other side of the room where she was preparing some Windurstian Tea on a wood burning stove "Long story short... it was old and it finally collapsed when I tried to go to sleep last night." she answered, not taking her attention off the stove.

Eurik turned around to look at her only to see that she was _still_ in her undies. He quickly averted his attention once again, taking in the small place she had called home. It had then dawned on him that this was the first time he had ever been inside of Neena's home. "Uh... so this is your house?" he asked, trying to make some idle chit chat.

"Yea..." her answer still heavy with weariness.

"Just a single room place? A little small isn't it?"

"Yea, but it's all I could afford when I got here."

Neena set the bars of brass down on the floor and placed two cups onto the table. She shook the kettle of Windurstian Tea she had just brewed lightly "Want some? I need something to drink if I'm going to wake up." Eurik pulled out a chair and took a seat "Ah... sure..." He watched her as she poured her own cup then covered his eyes as she had to bend over the table a little in front of him to pour his cup of tea.

The cat-girl raised an eyebrow as she set the kettle down on the table "Is something wrong? Don't think I haven't noticed that you're trying to not look at me." Her friend kept his face down, but pointed a finger towards her "Uh... are you comfortable wearing your underwear in front of people?" Neena looked down at herself and shrugged "Uh... I guess... I'll go change right quick if that makes you feel better?"

The red mage finally was able to straighten up a little as the girl walked behind a folding screen she had set up in the room. Her voice called from behind the screen "So... what's wrong? You said you had something important." Eurik looked at his cup of tea, furrowing his brow as he watched the surface ripple "Yea... It seems that a Bastok scouting party had located a large Quadav camp near Bastok a few days ago." Neena came back out from behind the screen dressed in her usual Mithran separates and sat down at the table. She took a sip of her tea and answered "A large camp? Are they planning an attack or something?"

"Well... that's what everyone in the Bastok Offices thought. Since they had found out that camp they had monitored it to see what kind of activity was going on. One day the scouts didn't return. The President of Bastok assumed that the scouts were captured and sent as small detachment of knights to take care of the camp and hopefully bring the scouts back alive."

Neena blinked curiously when her friend paused "But?"

Eurik let out a long sigh after taking a swig from his cup of tea "But... when the knights had gotten there scouts _and_ the entire camp of Quadav has been literally slaughtered."

The cat-girl's eyes widened at the news "Say what? If Bastok's knights didn't destroy them... then who did?"

The red mage gave a helpless shrug "No one knows... however... it seems that this isn't the only report... there were several reports of Quadav slaughters before this made by adventurer like you and me, but the Bostok offices and knights always dismissed them since they were just beastmen. It didn't really catch the offices attention until this happened."

Neena narrowed her eyes "Yea... when the President's scouts were found and slaughtered. I do think this is alarming... but what does this have to do with me or you?"

Eurik finished off his tea and set the cup down on the table "I thought you would never ask... it seems that our reputation of working together has really gotten out to Bastokian public. A client that is apparently in the Upper Offices of Bastok want us to find out what is going on."

Without a thought the cat girl sat up from her seat and looked at her Hume buddy with a huge grin "Really? This sounds very interesting. I'm curious as to who is doing this anyway and with the client being a worker in one of Bastok's Offices I can bet that the pay will be good." Eurik stood up from his seat giving a small nod "That's right, he's offered to pay us both 1000 gil per day for investigating."

Neena furrowed her brow, a sudden thought dawning on her "But... why would the Offices hire an adventurer to do this? Wouldn't it be cheaper for them to use their own investigators." The Red Mage chuckled lightly "Surely you don't think I didn't ask that question. He said that none of their investigators are willing to do the job. Of course coming from someone who works as a government official I'm doubting that's the real reason." His light expression became serious "That's why I want us to be very careful Neena... I have the feeling that this job is going to be a very dangerous one..."

The cat-girl blinked in surprise at Eurik comment "I'm sure it will be, but why are you telling me that?" Her friend approached her and reached a hand out to brush aside a lock of her strawberry-blonde hair "Simple... I don't want anything tragic to happen... to either of us. I don't think you've realized it yet, but... you mean a lot to me." Neena stood frozen in place, unsure of what to really say. That is... until Weimog's voice had cut the still air "Aww... now isn't that sweet? A romance in the making... it's just beautiful. My little girl is growing up." The moogle poked fun at the two as he sniffed back false tears.

Eurik jumped in surprise as he glanced over at the moogle at the fire place "W-What the hell!! There was someone else here?!" Neena grabbed the handle of her kettle and tossed it across the room nailing moogle right across the head "YEOWCH!!! What was that for?!" The Mithran girl had already had the moogle in a headlock "You know what that was for you white puffy moron!! How dare you embarrass us like that!! Couldn't you have just remained silent?!"

_Note from Author: Yea... another one of these. Well... I hope you guys enjoyed this Chronicle. I know it's a little shorter than usual, but I thought maybe a chronicle of her at home would do some good for the characters. Plus I thought it would be an excellent way to start off the next chronicle. I'm sorry it took so long to get a new chronicle out, but I've been extremely busy lately with work. Thanks for reading, especially_ _if you're one of my usual readers, then thanks for not giving up on me yet :P._


End file.
